starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Aiwha
Gli aiwha erano cetacei volanti che vivevano sui pianeti Kamino e Naboo. Erano in grado di usare le loro ali-pinne sia per muoversi nell'acqua che per volare nei cieli. Caratteristiche Cetacei maestosi in grado anche di volare, gli aiwha possono essere trovati negli oceani del pianeta Kamino, dove vengono addomesticati e montati dai nativi, i Kaminoani. Queste creature sono dei potenti nuotatori, in grado di lanciarsi in aria dalle creste delle onde e proseguire in volo. thumb|left|Dei [[Kaminoano|Kaminoani in volo su degli aiwha.]]Gli aiwha ed altre creature simili possono essere trovate su diversi mondi, tra cui il pianeta Naboo. Lì essi vivono in polle di medie dimensioni, nutrendosi del krill che vive in superficie e del pesce presente negli enormi laghi di Naboo. Come altri cetacei, gli aiwha filtrano il cibo tramite i fanoni di cui sono dotati. I Gungan di Naboo addomesticano gli aiwha in modo da far loro accettare di essere montati, fornendo un trasporto aereo. I Gungan utilizzano gli aiwha anche come cavalcature da guerra, sfruttandoli come ricognitori e bombardieri. Gli aiwha utilizzano un sistema acqua-vascolare che permette loro di controllare la loro densità relativa. Quando devono nuotare sott'acqua, i loro tessuti spugnosi assorbono acqua; quando invece volano, essi espellono l'acqua così assorbita per rendersi più leggeri. Alcuni credono che gli aiwha di Kamino fossero stati importati da Naboo, mentre altri ritengono che la razza di Kamino sia interamente il risultato di processi di clonazione. Dietro le quinte thumb|200px|Un aiwha selvaggio ed il suo piccolo.La parola "aiwha" deriva chiaramente da "air whale", che in italiano significa "balena dell'aria". Essi vengono chiamati proprio Air Whale nel manuale del gioco Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption. Gli aiwha sono esistiti in qualche modo da oltre 20 anni, ma soltanto recentemente sono stati inclusi in un film di Star Wars. L'illustratore Ralph McQuarrie disegnò balene volanti che avrebbero dovuto popolare Bespin in Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora, ma caddero vittima delle limitazioni del budget a disposizione. Essi tornarono come trasporto in Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, ma alla fine vennero sostituiti da più pratiche chiatte e barche. In Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma essi tornarono come cavalcature dei Gungan, ma ancora una volta furono esclusi dalla versione finale del film. In Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni avrebbero potuto essere cavalcature per i Geonosiani, ma alla fine trovarono casa su Kamino. Gli aiwha sono estremamente simili ai thranta di Alderaan, ma non esiste alcuna parentela nota tra le due specie, o almeno nessuna che fosse confermata. Comparse *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'' Fonti * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Categoria:Creature acquatiche Categoria:Creature volanti Categoria:Creature addomesticate